Hooray for Zombiewood
by Agent BM
Summary: Vanellope finds herself trapped in an iPhone game for a week after exploring a new game. there she will star in big time zombie films while trying to survive a week of blood, guts, and action movies
1. Chapter 1

**Hooray for Zombiewood**

**I don't own wreck it Ralph or the game Zombiewood**

**Ch. 1**

Vanellope had failed to become one of the avatars during the random roster race and had nothing to do all day until the arcade closed. She tried watching movies on her TV for most of the day, but nothing really stood out to her. Sometimes she wished she could star in a movie, but there was no game like that in the arcade. Closing time was soon so she decided to take a little walk around game central station when she noticed a new game plugged in that said Unknown game. She was curious and decided to take a look inside. When she got in she found herself in Hollywood but It was so different than It was in movies

"Wow, I'm in Hollywood" said Vanellope to herself "Too bad I can't stay"

She turned to leave when a big fat zombie ran up to her. When it got close it started to bloat up and it exploded leaving chunks of goo all over herself

"Ew gross" said Vanellope as she tried to shake the goo off

A zombinator came up to her and was about to kill her when his head was shot off

"What the" said Vanellope

"CUT" shouted someone angrily

A man who looked like a director came out of a building and threw a newspaper at her

"Hey kid you ruined the take" shouted another man with a shotgun

"Who are you and what are you doing interrupting my movie?" asked the director

"I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz" said Vanellope nervously

"Well hello, goodbye. Get out before we're unplugged from the outlet" said the actor

"Unplugged, you mean this isn't an arcade game?" asked Vanellope

"No, this is an iPhone game, you're in an iPhone that's being charged. And you better get out or you're stuck here" said the director

"I better go now" said Vanellope as she ran for the exit, but the exit door closed shut. The charger was unplugged, which means it was closing time

"Aw man, I was almost out" said Vanellope as she started to cry

The director and actor walked up to her

"It's okay kid, this guy comes to the arcade at least once a week. If you survive here, you can go back next week" said the director

"Really?" asked Vanellope wiping away her tears

"Of course, welcome to zombiewood kid" said the actor

"What kind of game is this?" asked Vanellope

"This is a 3rd person shooter game, the object of the game is for that guy there to make big movies for me and kill zombies" said the director

"Movies, you make movies?" asked Vanellope excitedly

"Sure, and by the looks of you I'm guessing you want to be in a couple" said the director

"Of course, I've always wanted to act" said Vanellope

"Well just sign this contract and I'll make you a big movie star kid" said the director as he pulled out a paper and pen

Vanellope signed the contract and was all set

"Good, until we come back to the arcade you'll need a place to stay and some weapons, you can stay with Johnny here" said the director

"What? Marty you know I don't like working or living with kids, not anymore. Not unless it's a scene" said Johnny

"You'll let her or you're fired" shouted the director "Kid, come by the set tomorrow and I'll set you up with some weapons"

"Welcome to Zombiewood kid, Welcome to hell" said Johnny as he led Vanellope to a pickup truck


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

(Marty's office, the next morning)

"Morning kid, ready for your first day of filming?" asked Marty

"Yes I am" said Vanellope

"Good, I'll start you off with these 2 guns called the twin terrors, you'll earn more guns if you get me some money. Most zombies give off money when killed, and this city is crawling with them" said Marty as he gave Vanellope 2 pistols "Kid, I want you to meet Michael Brain, our best director"

"Hello Vanellope, are you ready to make some magic?" asked Michael

"I sure am" said Vanellope

"Alright, let's get to work"

(Cyber assassin undead)

Vanellope stood over a frozen zombinator

"Hasta la Vista, zombie" said Vanellope as she shot the zombinator

(Slaying Private Ryan)

Vanellope was out of bullets and Nazi zombies were closing in on her. She screamed as a zombie grabbed her arm, but a soldier came out and shot its head off. He finished off the rest then walked over to Vanellope

"It's alright kid you're safe now" said Johnny

"Oh thank you" said Vanellope

(Dead end)

"Somebody help me" screamed Vanellope

"Don't worry kid I'm coming" said Johnny

Zombie paparazzi surrounded him and stunned him with camera flashes, but Vanellope grabbed a dead man's machine gun and blasted them to pieces

(Hellway to Hades)

"Dad, are you crazy?" asked Vanellope

"Don't worry I can get us out. Man the machine gun on the truck and I'll drive" said Johnny as he got on a pickup truck

Vanellope climbed in the back and manned the machine gun. Johnny drove the car through the zombie infested highway while Vanellope shot the zombie tourists and zombinators that tried to get close

(Death bear, the quickening)

Vanellope and Johnny were trapped in their apartment because a zombie bear jumped out of their tv.

"Keep shooting dad" said Vanellope

"I'm almost out of ammo" said Johnny as his bullets ran out and the bear came closer

Vanellope grabbed a shotgun from under the sofa and shot the bear's brains out

"Thanks sweetie" said Johnny

"Anytime dad, anytime" said Vanellope

The week went by and Vanellope starred in almost every movie Michael and Marty could come up with. While Vanellope was glad that she lived her dream, she has no one to share it with right now. She was feeling a little homesick.

"Hey kid, the studio sent over the movies on DVD for you to take home with you" said Johnny

"Oh yeah, thanks" said Vanellope sadly

"Something wrong kid?" asked Johnny

"I'm homesick and I miss my friends" said Vanellope

"I know how you feel kid, I wasn't always a big movie star" said Johnny as he grabbed Vanellope and took her to his couch

"You weren't?" asked Vanellope

"Nope, I used to be a father. You remind me of my daughter Brittany. I loved her more than anything" said Johnny

"What happened to her?" asked Vanellope

"They came. The city got infested in zombies, we tried to escape. I couldn't save her. She got turned into one of them and I had to shoot her" said Johnny

"I'm so sorry, now I understand why you didn't want me around when I arrived" said Vanellope

"It's alright kid. Having you around reminded me to enjoy my life. So when we go back to the arcade tomorrow, I want you to go and live your life. Have the life my daughter never had" said Johnny

"Thanks Johnny, I will" said Vanellope

"Now we just need a way to get you out" said Johnny

"What do you mean?"

"Marty likes making money, and without an actor he can't make money. He isn't going to let you out without a fight" said Johnny

"Then what should I do? I want to go home" said Vanellope

"Don't worry kid, I'll get you out" said Johnny as he reached for a minigun in a big box

"What's that?" asked Vanellope

"This is Betty, my most prized gun. And we're getting you home"


End file.
